Ce lien entre nous
by JessFoster18
Summary: Hello !
1. chapter 1

Salut ! Je tente ma chance avec la première histoire que j'écris moi même.

Je vous reconseille d'aller voir mon autre fan fiction. Sur ce bonne lecture à tous en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre 1 : Camarades.

Après le FFI toutes les équipes du monde entier avait beaucoup de temps libre.

Torch et Fox était de simples adversaires pendant l'histoire de l'Academy Alius. Après avoir créé Chaos. Un lien se créa entre eux, celui de coéquipier. Après avoir été dans la même équipe lors du FFI, un autre lien se créa celui la était l'amitié. Les deux garçons se chamaillent souvent mais s'apprécient beaucoup quand même.

 **Fox :** Torch..

 **Torch :** Quoi ?

 **Fox :** Nan rien enfaite..

 **Torch :** Tu te fiche de moi ?!

 **Fox :** Sûrement que oui..

 **Torch :** Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières espèce de glaçon !

 **Fox :** Bien sûr essaye pour voir la tulipe ou devait-je dire "feu de camp"

 **Torch :** Tu va me le payer !

Torch avait perdu son calme au grand contraire de son ami qui lui était tout à fait détendu.

Ils rigolèrent de leur bêtises tout en continuant de se chamailler.

 **Fox :** Torch..

 **Torch :** Fox..

 **Fox :** Oui

 **Torch :** Nan rien enfaite..

 **Fox :** Tu te fiche de moi ?!

Torch et Fox se rendirent compte qu'il avait dit la même choses lors de leur dernière conversion ce qui les fit explosé de rire.

 **Fox :** Tu te rend compte qu'on a dit la même chose mais à l'opposé

 **Torch :** Les grands esprit se rencontrent

 **Fox :** Ton esprit ne m'a pas l'air très grand..

 **Torch :** J'te d'mande pardon ! Répète un peu !

 **Fox :** Héhé sourd en plus..

 **Torch :** Ha ha ha ton sens de l'humour laisse à désiré...

 **Fox :** Hein ?! Qu'est ce qu'il a mon sens de l'humour ?

 **Torch :** Rien ! Il n'a rien !

 **Fox :** On va manger j'ai faim..

Le ventre de ce dernier commençant à crier famine.

 **Torch :** Oui allons-y glaçon.

Torch et Fox partirent manger. Tout en rigolant encore de leur bêtises et en cherchant comment faire chier Byron demain. Ce qui les amusaient beaucoup.

 **Voilà la première partie, la deuxième sortira demain. Bonne journée à tous en espérant que cette histoire vous à plu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je me suis bien amusé à écrire se chapitre. J'espere que vous aimerez.**

Chapitre 2 : Byron et le jambon.

Torch et Fox avaient préparés une mauvaise blague pour Byron. Celui ci ne s'attendait pas à une blague de ce genre.

 **Torch :** Fox tout ai prêt ?

 **Fox :** Oui c'est parti pour la blague numéro 273. "Byron et le jambon". Je vais aller le réveiller.

Fox parti réveiller Byron qui dormait comme un petit bébé.

 **Fox :** Byron réveil toi !

 **Byron :** Humm...

Pourquoi je suis couvert de jambon ?!

 **Fox :** Torch ouvre la porte !

Torch ouvrit la porte et Byron vu deux chiens qui couraient sur lui.

 **Fox :** Byron court..

Byron pris ses jambes à son cou.

 **Torch :** Ouais !

 **Fox :** Parfait encore une réussite !

Fox et Torch avaient réussit à faire chier Byron une fois de plus. Byron s'était cacher des chiens qui le coursait pour sa viande.

 **Fox :** Bon je coche celle la aussi.

 **Torch :** Il va falloir préparé le prochain

 **Fox :** Nous ferons sa plus tard.. Pour l'instant j'ai faim pas toi ?

 **Torch :** Nan merci j'ai pas d'envie de glace

 **Fox :** Tu insinue quelque chose ?

 **Torch :** Nan jamais, je n'insinue rien du tout..

 **Fox :** Mouais.. Bon moi je vais manger avec ou sans toi.

Fox parti en direction de la cafétéria.

 **Torch** Nan attend.. J'arrive

Fox lui sourit puis ils partirent manger, tout en ne pensant plus du tout à leur ami. Plus tard à la cafétéria.

 **Byron :** VOUS ÊTES LA !

 **Fox :** Sa sent le jambon nan ?

 **Torch :** Oui, Byron est en colère pour sa je croit

 **Fox :** Le Dieu nous pique sa crise..

 **Byron :** VOUS ALLER PAYER POUR VOTRE INSOLENCE !

 **Torch :** Désolé si personne ne respecte ton autorité..

Fox acquiesca sans rien rajouté.

 **Torch** C'est la 273 ème fois déjà que tu nous dit sa mais nous sommes toujours là.

 **Fox :** Sais vrai je suis du même avis que Torch. Ton air de Dieu n'impressionne personnes..

 **Byron** Nan mais je rêve... Je vais me changer..

Torch et Fox étaient très content de leur blague. Quand il rentrairent au dortoir Byron était encore dans la salle de bain. Il devait sûrement se coiffer après cette laver les cheveux qui sentait le jambon..

 **Voilà le chapitre 2. Le prochain pour demain ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Suite de cette histoire, j'aime beaucoup écrire ces chapitres. J'espère que celui la vous plaira.**

Chapitre 3 : Les doutes de Byron.

Byron ne sentait plus le jambon, à son grand bonheur.. Mais quand il rentra au dortoir son air changa d'un coup.

 **Byron :** Torch... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

 **Torch :** C'est Fox.. Il.. C'est stupide mais.. Il sais cassé.. le bras..

 **Fox :** Oh c'est bon Torch, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave ! Je peux très bien bouger le bras !

 **Torch :** Tu est devenu dingue ! Le médecin ta dit de ne rien faire de brusque !

 **Fox :** D'accord.. d'accord je ne ferai rien avec mon bras.. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me le demande.

Byron cru qu'il allait étouffer quand il entendu sa.. Il n'en revenait pas.. Torch et Fox qui parlait comme deux frères aimants.. Mais sa n'arrivera jamais.

 **Byron :** Tu doit te reposé

 **Fox :** Oui avec Torch on va se débrouiller.

Torch regarda Fox en souriant et acquiesca.

Byron était de plus en plus dérangé, Torch et Fox qui s'appréciant.. C'est impossible tout simplement ! Le feu et la glace sont à l'opposé ! Mais si c'était sa.. Si c'était cette différence qui les rendant aussi proche. Même si c'est incoérant sa pourrait être cela..

 **Byron :** Tout va bien vous deux ?

 **Torch :** Oui pourquoi ?

 **Byron :** Euh pour rien

 **Fox :** C'est toi qui a l'air bizarre..

 **Byron :** JE NE SUIS PAS BIZARRE !

 **Fox :** Détend toi Byron je n'ai pas dit sa j'ai juste dit que tu avait l'air préoccupé.

 **Byron :** Ah euh oui d'accord excuse moi

 **Torch :** Le Dieu s'excuse je n'y croît pas..

Fox, Torch et Byron éclataient de rire. Ils finirent la journée assez spécialement, Byron ne comprenait pas ces amis. Mais c'était mieux ainsi.. Plus de calme, moins de chamailleries ! Les vacances quoi !

Torch prit soin de Fox toute la soirée, ce qui gênait Byron qui n'avait pas l'habitude de les voir ainsi.

 **Torc** **h :** Tien mon petit glaçon.

 **Fox :** Merci ma tulipe.

Byron manqua de tomber dans les vapes après se qu'il venait d'entendre.

 **Byron (dans sa tête) :** Torch et Fox ne serait pas amoureux tout de même ?? Nan ?! Je l'ai connaît trop, si c'était vraiment sa je serai le premier au courant ! Demain il va falloir que je mène mon enquête ! Torch, Fox.. je découvrirait votre secret coûte que coûte !

 **Alors vous en dites quoi ? Quel peut être le secret de Torch et Fox ? Pour le savoir, rendez-vous demain pour le chapitre suivant.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Secret Secret.

Fox se rétablit vite de sa blessure au grand bonheur de Torch. Byron devait lancer son enquête tout de suite. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne rien savoir. Qu'allait t-il faire pour découvrir leur secret ? Byron était prêt à tout pour savoir ce qu'il se passe.

 **Fox :** Byron tout va bien ?

 **Torch :** C'est vrai maintenant que tu le dit.

 **Byron :** Oui ne vous inquiété pas, ce n'est rien.

 **Fox :** Hum d'accord..

 **Torch :** Tu est enceinte ?

 **Byron :** Quoi ?!

 **Fox :** On dirait bien.

 **Byron :** Vos insultes sont toujours au même niveau. Bon Je doit vous laisser on se voit tout à l'heure.

 **Torch :** Ok salut

 **Fox :** Revient nous vite..

Torch et Fox se mirent à rigoler pendant que Byron soupira.. Désespoir pour le Dieu.

Byron avait planqué une caméra dans la chambre, l'idée de les espionner ne lui fesait pas plaisir mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Torch et Fox commença à discuter.

 **Torch :** Fox, tu croit qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?

 **Fox :** Nan, je ne pense pas mais méfiont nous quand même, si il arrivait qu'il l'apprenne je ne sais pas ce que nous devrions faire.

 **Torch :** Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'en sera rien.. frérot.

Byron resta bouche bée.. C'était sa.. C'était sa leur secret.. Mais c'est impossible qu'ils soit frères. Même si c'est vrai qu'ils ont un peu des airs. En plus, ils n'ont pas le même nom de famille alors pourquoi la t-il appelé "frérot".

 **Voilà le chapitre 4, je vous laisse imaginer la suite ;)**

 **Quel est le secret de Torch et Fox ? La réponse demain**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : La vérité.

Byron ne comprenait plus rien. Torch et Fox seraient t-il vraiment frères. Mais après tout, il se peut que se ne soit qu'un surnom. Byron pensa à la deuxième solution.

 **Byron :** Salut vous deux

 **Torch :** Une guimauve..

 **Fox :** Haha

 **Byron :** Hein ?

 **Torch :** La caméra.. plaque la mieux la prochaine fois que tu veut nous espionner.

 **Fox :** Ont ne te croyait pas comme sa.

 **Byron :** Je suis désolé..

 **Fox :** Qu'est ce que tu as entendu ?

 **Byron :** "Frérot"

Un frisson parcouru Torch et Fox. Torch se mit en colère et cria.

 **Torch :** ON TA JAMAIS APPRIS À T'OCCUPÉ DE TES AFFAIRES !!

 **Fox :** Calme toi Torch sa ne sert à rien de s'engueuler. Ont aurai dû lui dire depuis un moment..

 **Torch :** Tu croit..

 **Fox :** Oui j'en suis sûr.

 **Torch :** Et bah si t'en ai sûr, Byron on va tout te raconter.

Byron regarda ses deux amis sans rien comprendre de la situation.

 **Fox :** Il y a des années de cela, une femme mit deux enfants au monde. Un de glace et l'autre de feu. Tout les opossait mais pourtant ils s'adoraient, un jour le père rentra et dit à la femme qui devait partir pour très longtemps.

Alors la femme tomba dans une grande tristesse, elle lui demanda que faire des deux enfants car elle ne pouvait plus s'en occupée.

Le mari décida de les mettre dans deux familles différantes pour qu'ils s'oublient et ne se retrouvent jamais. Un des deux enfant parti chez les Beacons et l'autre chez les Withingale. Ils grandirent dans deux familles différentes comme le voulait le père. La mère disparu peut après avoir perdu ce à quoi elle tenait le plus au monde "ses tout petits"..

 **Byron :** Ces deux enfants c'était vous alors..

 **Torch :** Ont à jamais retrouvés nos vrai parents.

 **Fox :** Ont à cherchés en vain, ont à demandés à nos familles mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'eux..

 **Byron :** Mais alors comment savez vous sa ?

 **Torch :** Une dame nous à dit qu'elle connaissait notre mère et notre père. Elle nous à dit qu'ils tenait beaucoup à nous et que le faîte de nous avoir abandonnés leur avait infligés un grand chagrin. Notre mère était une femme tellement belle et pleine de joie sur nos photos.

 **Byron :** Si cette dame connaît vos parents

elles sait peut être où ils sont maintenant.

 **Fox :** Ont lui a déjà demandé et elle nous a dit qu'ils étaient près de nous. Mais on ne sais rien d'autre.

 **Torch :** À part que cette dame à quitté son mari depuis de nombreuses années et aussi qu'elle ressemble à notre mère.

 **Byron :** Est si cette dame c'était...

 **Torch :** Notre mère..

 **Fox :** Si c'est vrai alors pourquoi elle ne nous la pas dit..

 **Byron :** Il doit y avoir une réponse, il faut qu'ont allient parler avec cette dame.

 **Torch :** C'est vrai ! Ils est temps qu'elle nous avoue ce qu'il sais passé pour de vrai !

Torch, Fox et Byron s'en allèrent chez la dame. Quand il arrivèrent elle alla leur ouvrir la porte.

 **Dame :** Bonjour les enfants.

 **Torch, Fox et Byron :** Bonjour

 **Dame :** Qu'est ce qui vous amènent ?

 **Fox :** Qui êtes-vous ?

 **Torch :** Vous êtes notre mère ?

 **Dame :** Pourquoi penser à cela mes petits.

 **Torch :** Tout colle alors maintenant on veut tout savoir !

 **Dame :** Je vais tout vous racontée..

Alors il y a des années en arrière, quand j'avais six ans, je passait tout les jours devant un magasin ou il y avait exposé un ballon de foot que je voulais plus que tout au monde mais mes parents ne voulaient pas me l'âcheté.. Alors tout les jours j'allait le voir jusqu'au jour où un monsieur me demanda si je voulait se ballon. La réponse était oui et il décida de me l'acheter. Puis il me demanda de venir jouer avec ses enfants. J'accepta et parti avec lui.

Quand je suis arrivée là-bas, il y avait beaucoup d'enfants de mon âge. Dont un qui était à l'écart.

 **Flashback :**

 **Jessica :** Salut

 **Xavier :** Salut

 **Jessica :** Pourquoi tu ne joue pas avec les autres ?

 **Xavier :** Je n'aime pas trop..

 **Jessica :** Vient jouer avec moi alors !

 **Xavier :** D'accord !

 **Fin du flashback :**

 **Jessica :** Nous avons passé notre vie ensemble et un jour, vous êtes arrivés, vous étiez tellement beau et gentil. Vous étiez mes bébés. Je vous aimais plus que tout au monde et votre père aussi. Mais un jour il dû partir et je tomba dans une grande tristesse.. Je ne pouvais pas vous gardée alors il décida de vous séparés car il ne voulait pas que vous appreniez la vérité. Je ne vous ai plus revu ensuite et lui parti. Il m'avait promis qu'un jour nous serions réunit comme avant mais ce n'était qu'une promesse en l'air. Mais maintenant je vous ai retrouvés et je suis si heureuse de vous revoir.

Jessica pris ses enfants dans ses bras et les sera très fort. Les larmes coulait sur le visage de tous. Byron était heureux de voir Torch et Fox réunit à leur famille.

 **Torch :** Maman tu nous a tellement manqué..

 **Fox :** C'était dur d'être séparé de toi et papa..

 **Torch :** Mais papa.. Ou est il ?

 **Jessica :** Si seulement je le savais.. Je l'ai chercher en vain mais je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur vous..

 **Fox :** Ont va le retrouvés..

 **Torch :** Ont te le promet..

Torch, Fox et Byron restèrent un moment là-bas en écoutant et regardant les images d'eux quand ils étaient plus petit. Quand tout à coup ils tomba sur une photo de leur père.

 **Fox :** Mais.. Ce n'est pas possible.. Ça ne peut pas être lui...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Qui est ce vraiment ?

 **Torch :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a Fox ?

 **Fox :** Regarde.. c'est notre père...

 **Torch :** Mais ?! C'est impossible !

 **Fox :** Pourtant il s'appelle Xavier. Et il y a les cheveux rouges et les yeux bleus gris et le teint pâle.

 **Torch :** C'est vrai mais...

 **Byron :** C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble beaucoup.

 **Jessica :** Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

 **Fox :** Ce garçon c'est bien notre père ? Et il s'appelait bien Xavier ?

 **Jessica :** Oui c'est lui et oui il s'appelle ainsi.

 **Torch :** Alors sa serait vraiment lui..

 **Fox :** Et tout ce temps passé là-bas s'en savoir la vérité.. Il nous voyait tout les jours mais il ne nous a jamais rien dit.

 **Jessica :** Vous l'avez connu ? Il va bien ?

Ou est-il ?

 **Torch :** Oui, on sait pas et on sait pas..

 **Jessica :** Hum d'accord.

 **Fox :** On peut toujours prendre contact avec lui et tu viendra avec nous comme sa on verra si c'est vraiment lui notre père.

Jessica, Torch et Fox prirent rendez-vous avec Xavier. Ils avaient fixés un plan pour le démasqué, comment tout cela va t-il finir ?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Est ce vraiment lui ?

Fox avait appelé Xavier et fixa un rendez-vous dans l'après-midi.

 **Xavier :** Salut Torch, salut Fox.

 **Torch :** Sa fait longtemps hein.. papa.

Un frisson parcouru Xavier.

 **Xavier :** Qu'est.. qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

 **Fox :** Tu as très bien entendu..

 **Xavier :** Je.. je ne suis pas votre père pourquoi penser vous sa ?

 **Torch :** On va vérifier sa tout de suite.

Torch fit venir sa mère. Elle seule pouvait savoir si Xavier était son mari.

Jessica vit Xavier et le reconnu sur le coup, Xavier était choqué.

 **Jessica :** Xavier c'est vraiment toi..

 **Xavier :** ...

 **Jessica :** Tu.. Tu m'avait promis que tu reviendrait.. Et qu'on pourrait redevenir une vrai famille.

 **Xavier :** Je suis désolé.. Je.. je ne voulais que sa se termine comme sa..

 **Jessica :** Tout les jours j'ai attendu que tu revienne.. Je n'ai jamais oubliée ton visage.. Je n'ai jamais oubliée l'amour que j'avais pour toi.

Xavier pris Jessica dans ses bras. Pour Torch et Fox c'était un gros choque, Xavier était vraiment leur père.

 **Xavier :** Torch, Fox vous avez bien grandient depuis la dernière fois.. J'aurai tellement aimé vous dire la vérité avant mais je ne pouvait pas.. J'avais honte..

 **Fox :** Le principal c'est que nous sommes ensemble.

 **Torch :** Oui.

 **Jessica :** On rentre à la maison ?

 **Xavier :** Ne me dit pas que tu as toujours notre maison.

 **Jessica :** Et si je l'ai toujours gardez

Torch demanda à Byron de venir, Fox lui expliqua toute la situation.

 **Byron :** Wow j'en reviens pas.

 **Torch :** Ouais ta vu cette histoire de dingue.

 **Fox :** Qui aurait cru que tout cela arriverai.

 **Jessica :** Xavier tu va revenir habité ici ?

 **Xavier :** Bien sûr je ne repartirai plus jamais.

 **Jessica :** Et vous les enfants ?

Torch et Fox se regardèrent, aucun des deux n'y avait penser.

 **Torch :** Bah..

 **Fox :** Bien sûr qu'on va rester.

 **Torch :** Bah ouais bien sûr pourquoi on ne resteraient pas..

 **Jessica :** Je suis si heureuse

Torch pris Fox part le bras et lui chuchota.

 **Torch :** Pourquoi tu lui a dit qu'on allaient rester.

 **Fox :** Tu n'a pas vu comment elle est contente de nous avoir retrouvé. Tu veut vraiment lui brisé le cœur une deuxième fois..

 **Torch :** Bien sûr que non..

 **Fox :** Et bah voilà c'est réglé.

Byron n'aurai jamais penser que Torch et Fox avait un passé aussi... farfelu. Mais il était content de voir ses amis réunit à leur familles.

Byron partit en disant au revoir à tout le monde, il devait aussi retourner chez lui. Torch et Fox étaient heureux d'avoir retrouvé leur famille. Mais cette joie ne resta pas longtemps, quelque chose venu rompre cette ambiance, une chose horrible !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Visite inattendu.

Nathan Swift était là, Jessica alla ouvrir la porte.

 **Nathan :** Salut sa fesait longtemps.

 **Jessica :** Qu'est ce que tu veut Nathan..

 **Nathan :** Je suis venu pour règler une vielle histoire.

 **Xavier :** Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

 **Jessica :** Rien juste que Nathan allait rentrer chez lui.

 **Nathan :** Ouais mais ont va se revoir bientôt très bientôt.

 **Jessica :** C'est sa aller maintenant va t'en.

Nathan partit mais Jessica savait qu'il allait revenir pour reparler de cette histoire.

Xavier : Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

 **Jessica :** Je ne sais pas mais enfin bon ont est pas là pour parler de lui.

 **Torch :** Tu veut qu'on parle de quoi ?

 **Fox :** De Torch qui ronfle tellement fort que j'en dort pas...

 **Torch :** Quoi ?! Je ronfle pas d'abord ! Et si t'es pas content ta qu'à dormir sur le canapé !

 **Fox :** Sa sera déjà mieux que dormir dans la même chambre que toi !

 **Jessica :** Vous allez vous calmez !

 **Torch et Fox :** Oui maman...

Torch et Fox se sont arrêtés et sont retournés avec Byron. Jessica et Xavier sont restés dans la maison. Xavier se demandait toujours pourquoi Nathan était là.

 **Jessica :** Qu'elle que chose ne va pas ?

 **Xavier :** Non ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien c'est juste que je me demande...

 **Jessica :** Quoi ?

 **Xavier :**.. Non rien..

 **Jessica :** Hum d'accord..

Xavier était partit voir sa sœur tandis que Jessica était partie se promener. Mais elle croisa Nathan.

 **Nathan :** Je t'attendais..

 **Jessica :** Pas moi..

 **Nathan :** Tu n'a jamais rien dit à Xavier ?

 **Jessica :** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

 **Nathan :** Ne me prend pas pour un idiot j'ai vu ce que j'ai vu ne nie pas ce qu'il sais passé.

 **Jessica :** Sa remonte à des années et il ne s'était rien passé.. Il était juste là pour moi quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un de confiance.. Et rien d'autre ne sais passé.. Je ne vais pas te le répéter à chaque fois !

 **Nathan :** Tu croit que Xavier réagirait comment si il savait que tu l'avait trompé le soir où il est partit ?

 **Jessica :** Je ne l'ai pas trompé.. Et déjà il n'a pas besoin de savoir que cette soirée c'est passé.. Et aussi tu peut me dire ce que tu foutait à ma fenêtre ?!

 **Nathan :** Tu croit que cette photo ne prouve pas ce que je dis...

Jessica vit la photo que Nathan lui tendait. Elle n'en revenait pas. Si Nathan montrait sa à Xavier c'est sûr qu'il la quitterait.

 **Jessica :** Espèce de...

Nathan : Fait attention à toi sinon cette photo pourrait gâcher ta vie..

 **Jessica :** Je vais te tu..

 **Nathan :** Tut tut tut tu veut vraiment que cette photo arrive tout droit dans les mains de Xavier ?

 **Jessica :** Si tu fait sa je te jure que tu sera un homme mort..

 **Nathan :** Si jamais il te quitte.. tu sais qu'il sera là pour toi une deuxième fois car je croit que lui ne t'a jamais oublié.. je me trompe ?

 **Jessica :** C'était le coup d'un soir..

 **Nathan :** Ah tu avoue ce qu'il c'est passé.

 **Jessica :** Espèce d'ordure !

 **Nathan :** Attention peut être que ta vie va de nouveau tourné au cauchemar..

Nathan repartit comme il était venu, Jessica repensa à cette soirée, le soir où Xavier l'avait quitté. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais du faire surtout avec lui. Jessica décida d'appeler son meilleur ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Retour en arrière.

 **Jessica :** Allô..

Qui est ce ?

 **Jessica :** Tu ma déjà oublié ?

Je ne peux pas t'oublier tu est toujours ma meilleure amie.

 **Jessica :** Il faudrait qu'on se voit si sa ne te dérange pas..

Sa me ferait très plaisir de te revoir.

On se dit 14h chez moi ok ?

 **Jessica :** D'acc à toute alors.

Jessica raccrocha, elle était contente de lui avoir parlé. Il était bientôt 14h, Jessica arriva, il vena lui ouvrir la porte.

 **Shawn :** Rentre.

Jessica rentra chez Shawn.

 **Jessica :** Alors qu'est ce que tu devient ?

 **Shawn :** Rien de spécial

 **Jessica :** Tu vit avec quelqu'un ?

 **Shawn :** Tu ne devinera jamais

 **Jessica :** Je ne vois pas.

 **Shawn :** Tu va m'en vouloir..

 **Jessica :** Aller dit moi..

 **Shawn :** Je vit avec Njord..

Ce prénom "Njord" c'est lui qui est la cause de ce problème. C'est lui l'origine de cette soirée qui n'ai jamais sortie de la tête de Jessica.

 **Jessica :** Tu me fait une blague ?

 **Shawn :** Désolé..

 **Jessica :** Il est là ?

 **Shawn :** Non c'est pour sa que je t'ai dit de venir à cette heure.

 **Jessica :** Bon c'est pas grave je ne suis pas venu pour sa..

 **Shawn :** Dit moi

 **Jessica :** Cette soirée tu t'en souvient..

 **Shawn :** Oui.. mais pourquoi tu m'en parle ?

 **Jessica :** J'ai retrouvée mes enfants.

 **Shawn :** C'est une bonne nouvelle

 **Jessica :** J'ai retrouvée Xavier aussi..

 **Shawn :** Sérieux ?!

 **Jessica :** Ont était les quatre quand Nathan est arrivé.

 **Shawn :** Qu'est ce que Nathan est venu faire ?

 **Jessica :** Il était là lors de la soirée et il a pris une photo au pire moment et..et.. il m'a dit qu'il allait la montré à Xavier..

 **Shawn :** Il déconne la j'espère !

 **Jessica :** Je voudrai que ce ne soit qu'une blague..

 **Shawn :** Si je le croise je croit que je vais l'éclater !

 **Jessica :** Nan ! Il risquerait de lui montrer la photo !

Quelqu'un rentra dans la maison, c'était Njord.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Des années se sont écoulées.

 **Njord :** Jessica.. Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ?!

 **Jessica :** Je suis venu voir Shawn.. je ne pensais pas te voir..

 **Njord :** Tu m'a manqué..

 **Jessica :** Ils faut qu'on parle de la soirée..

 **Njord :** Pourquoi ?!

 **Jessica :** Nathan nous a espionnés ce soir là. Et il a pris une photo.. ou .. ou tu sais ce qu'il sait passé..

 **Njord :** Oui je vois mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Et pourquoi Nathan ne t'a pas dit sa avant.

 **Jessica :** Il attendait...

 **Njord :** Il attendait quoi ?

 **Shawn :** Le moment où Jessica et Xavier seraient de nouveau ensemble.

 **Njord :** Tu.. tu est de nouveau avec Xavier ?

 **Jessica :** Oui..

Njord se figa sur place.

 **Njord :** ...

 **Jessica :** Njord...

 **Shawn :** Tu devrait t'assoir Njord..

Jessica s'assit à côté de Njord.

 **Njord :** Pourquoi avoir fait sa si tu l'aimait encore ?

 **Jessica :** Je ne voulait pas que sa se passe comme sa entre nous deux.. Ont aurai pas du boire autant..

 **Njord :** C'est vrai..

Njord se rapprocha de Jessica et la regarda en silence. Il voulait tellement.. tellement l'embrasser alors il s'approcha d'elle et..

Pendant ce temps du côté de Torch et Fox.

 **Nathan :** Bonjour vous deux.

 **Torch :** Qu'est ce que tu nous veut.

 **Nathan :** Vous parlez d'un petit secret au sujet de votre mère.

 **Fox :** Sa ne nous intéresse pas.

 **Nathan :** Laisser moi juste vous montrer une petite photo.

 **Torch :** Mais.. mais c'est notre mère !

 **Nathan :** Le soir où votre père est partit.

 **Fox :** Qui est ce ? Est qu'est ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ?

 **Nathan :** Il s'appelle Njord Snio, un vieil ami de votre mère sinon pour ta deuxième question c'est plus compliqué que sa..

 **Torch :** Raconte nous !

 **Nathan :** D'accord alors le soir où Xavier à quitté Jessica, elle était tombée dans une dépression et c'est Njord qui était la pour elle. Ils ont buent toute la soirée et finalement ils se sont embrassés et ont passés la nuit ensemble.

 **Fox :** Alors elle aurait trompée notre père ?

 **Nathan :** Tu as tout compris.

 **Torch :** Fox vient ont s'en va comment ont peut lui faire confiance ta vu la tête qui là.

 **Fox :** Tu as raison

 **Nathan :** Demandez à votre mère elle ne pourra pas nier ce qu'il sais produit.

Du côté de Jessica.

 **Jessica :** Njord qu'est ce que tu fait ?

 **Njord :** Juste une dernière fois..

 **Jessica :** Je ne peux pas.. pas une deuxième fois..

 **Njord :** Je sais que tu en à envie..

Jessica se leva et décida de partir.

 **Njord :** Désolé..

 **Jessica :** Se n'ai pas grave..

Jessica rentra, Torch et Fox étaient déjà là.

 **Torch :** Je croit que tu nous doit des explications.

 **Fox :** Sur un certain Njord Snio..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Le cauchemar redémarre.

 **Jessica :** De qui tu parle ?

 **Torch :** Nathan nous a tout raconté.

 **Fox :** Dit nous que c'est faux.

 **Jessica :** Vous allez vraiment croire se taré.

 **Torch :** Vu la photo sais dur de ne pas y croire.

 **Jessica :** Qu'elle photo ?

 **Fox :** Celle où tu embrasse Njord..

 **Jessica :** ...

 **Torch :** Papa le sais ?

 **Jessica :** Bien sûr que non.

 **Fox :** Et tu compte lui dire un jour ?

 **Xavier :** Me dire quoi ?

 **Jessica :** Xa.. Xavier tu est déjà là..

Xavier venait d'arriver au pire des moment.

 **Xavier :** Alors vous parliez de quoi ?

 **Torch :** Fox vient je crois qu'ont devraient les laisser parler...

Fox acquiesca.

 **Xavier :** Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

 **Jessica :** Jamais je n'aurai du le faire venir..

 **Xavier :** Qui sa ?

 **Jessica :** Njord..

 **Xavier :** Quel rapport avec Njord ?

 **Jessica :** Sa va être compliqué mais il faut que je te le dise sinon c'est Nathan qui va le faire..

 **Xavier :** Je ne comprend plus rien.. Qu'est ce que Nathan vient faire là ?

 **Jessica :** Assis toi..

Xavier s'assis que le canapé pret à écouterJessica.

 **Jessica :** Le soir où tu est partit j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider.. Shawn ne pouvait pas venir alors c'est Njord qui est venu et ont a buent un peu trop et ont sais embrassés et on a passer la nuit ensemble.. Je ne voulais pas que sa se finissent comme sa.. Mais j'étais trop bourée et voilà..

 **Xavier :** C'est de ma faute.. Je n'aurait jamais du te laisser.. J'aurai du rester avec toi et les enfants..

 **Jessica :** Tu ne m'en veut pas ?

 **Xavier :** Je ne peux pas car c'est en partie à cause de moi que tu as fait sa.

Xavier pris Jessica dans ses bras.

 **Xavier :** Ne t'inquiète pas.. Cette histoire et loin derrière nous.. Ils faut qu'on avance de l'avant.. Et je peut te demander quelque chose ?

 **Jessica :** Quoi ?

 **Xavier :** Tu ne m'a pas expliquer se que Nathan venait faire dans cette histoire.

 **Jessica :** Il était derrière ma fenêtre et il avait pris une photo où j'étais en train d'embrasser Njord.. Et c'est pour sa qu'il est venu.. Il voulait t'y montrer.. Je pense qu'il a fait sa en espérant que tu ne me le pardonne pas..

 **Xavier :** Si je le vois je lui fait la peau à lui..

 **Jessica :** Merci Xavier..

Torch et Fox avaient écouté toute la conversation. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir Nathan. Mais ils n'allait pas s'attendre à..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Mauvais choix.

Torch et Fox se rendirent chez Nathan mais il virent Njord.

 **Torch :** Et toi !

 **Njord :** Oui

 **Fox :** Tu est bien Njord Snio ?

 **Njord :** Oui

 **Fox :** Nous sommes les enfants de Jessica.

 **Njord :** Ah.. Ah bon ?

 **Fox :** Tu as l'air choqué.

 **Njord :** Je ne m'attendais pas à voir les enfants de Jessica un jour.

 **Torch :** Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

 **Njord :** Se que Nathan à fait est impardonnable il doit payer et vous ?

 **Fox :** Nous sommes venuent pour la même raison que toi.

 **Njord :** Alors allons lui faire sa fête !

 **Torch :** Oui !

Ils entrèrent dans la maison de Nathan.

 **Njord :** Nathan où est tu ?!

 **Nathan :** Juste là..

 **Njord :** Tu va payer pour se que tu as fait !

 **Nathan :** De quoi tu parle si j'ai fait sa c'était pour toi.

 **Njord :** Comment sa pour moi ?

 **Nathan :** Si Xavier avait quitté Jessica, elle se serait tournée vers toi. Alors tu aurait eu ce que tu désire le plus au monde.

 **Njord :** Tout ce que je désire c'est son bohneur !

 **Nathan :** Pathétique !

 **Njord :** Je vais t'en coller une.. Tu va la sentir passer !

 **Nathan :** Si tu fait sa tu n'aura aucune chance d'être un jour avec elle.

 **Njord :** ...elle est déjà avec Xavier.. Je ne pourrait jamais être avec elle.

 **Nathan :** Mais si elle quitte Xavier.. Tu l'aura enfin.

 **Torch :** Tu est cinglé.

 **Fox :** Pourquoi en veut tu autant à notre mère ?

 **Nathan :** Quand ont étaient petit, je jouait avec Mark dans le bac à sable et un jour il est venu avec elle. J'avais fais un magnifique château de sable et.. Et elle la détruit en marchant dessus..

 **Fox :** Alors tu lui pourrit la vie parce qu'elle a cassée ton château de sable...

 **Nathan :** Oui.

 **Njord :** Débile Mental.. Tu t'approche encore une fois d'elle je t'éclate Ok ?!

 **Nathan :** Ok..

Torch et Fox rentrèrent chez eux suivit discrètement par Njord.

 **Torch :** Ont est rentrés.

Shawn était là.

 **Njord :** Shawn que fait tu ici ?

 **Shawn :** Je suis venu voir Jessica et Xavier.. Et toi ?

 **Njord :** Euhhh...

 **Jessica :** Vient t'assoir. Ont va discuter un peu.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Discussion avec un ancien ami.

 **Njord :** Hum..

 **Jessica :** Tu veut quelques choses ?

 **Njord :** Te parler...

 **Jessica :** Me parler de quoi ?

 **Njord :** De toi... de nous.. Xavier je suis désolé..

 **Xavier :** C'est de ma faute pas de la votre.

 **Shawn :** Njord..

 **Jessica :** C'est loin derrière nous..

 **Njord :** Oui mais...

 **Jessica :** Mais quoi ?

 **Njord :** Euh.. nan rien..

Jessica regarda Njord surprise.

 **Njord :** Je vais y aller.

 **Jessica :** Njord...

Njord sorti de la maison.

 **Jessica :** Shawn tu ferai mieux de le ramener.

 **Shawn :** Oui.

Shawn parti chercher Njord. Il le trouva en larmes dans une ruelle. Il voulait l'aider mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Shawn regarda son ami fondre en larmes, avant de le ramener chez eux.


End file.
